5α-androstane-3β,5,6β-triol (hereinafter YC-6) is a newly-found neuron protective compound. Currently, Acute Ischemic Stroke (AIS) is treated mainly by thrombolytic or neuron protective therapy. Neuron protective agents can reduce cerebral infarction area, avoid hemorrhage, and prevent complications that may occur during thrombolytic or anticoagulant therapy. Moreover, it can be used even without any detailed aetiological diagnosis and make early treatment possible. Neuron protective agents have therefore attracted increasing attention in AIS research.
However, no neuron protective agent has been proven to be safe and effective so far. A lot of compounds with potential value for clinical application are under clinical trials, including calcium channel blockers (CCB), calcium channel modulators, glutamate release inhibitors, γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) receptor agonists, free radical scavengers, anti-intercellular adhesion molecule antibodies, and so on. Among a large number of compounds, neuro-active steroids are increasingly attractive due to their extensive effect of neuron protection. In particular, the effect of compound YC-6, as a newly-found neuron protective chemical entity, is not limited to neuron protection. It is effective against not only cerebral ischemia but also spinal cord ischemia at a daily dose of 50-100 mg.
YC-6 has low solubility in water. Although its solubility can be increased in conventional non-aqueous solvents or mixtures thereof, these solvents cause irritation, and the precipitation of YC-6 might occur when diluted with water. The efficacy and safety of YC-6 injection are therefore adversely affected and the use thereof is limited.